gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bills, Bills, Bills
Bills, Bills, Bills'' 'by Destiny's Child wa''s featured in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the eleventh episode of Season Two. It is performed by Blaine with the Dalton Academy Warblers. The background vocals were arranged and performed by the ''Beelzebubs, an all-male a cappella group from Tufts University. During the performance, the Warblers, Blaine and Kurt sing, throw papers, dance and enjoy themselves. They practice together as Regionals come closer. Lyrics '''Blaine: At first we started out real cool Taking me places I ain't never been But now you're getting comfortable Ain't doing those things you did no more You're slowly making me pay for things Your money should be handling And now you ask to use my car Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank And you have the audacity To even come and step to me Ask to hold some money from me Until you get your check next week You trifling good for nothing type of brother Silly me! Why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about Blaine with the Warblers: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Blaine: Now you've been maxing out my card Gave me bad credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends Haven't paid the first bill But instead you're headin' to the mall Goin' on shopping sprees Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin' And then you use my cell phone Callin' whoever that you thinks at home And then when the bill comes All of a sudden you be acting dumb Don't know where none of these calls come from When your momma's number's here more than once You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Silly me why haven't I found another? A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out Instead of a scrub like you Who don't know what a man's about Blaine with the Warblers: Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't I found another You triflin' good for nothing type of brother Oh silly me why haven't i found another Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?Do you pay my automo' bills? If you did then maybe we could chill I don't think you do So you and me are through Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-03 at 3.48.28 PM.png 2-3-2011-12-52-09-AM.jpg bills-bills-bills.jpg glee-bills-bills-bills-.jpg Screen-shot-2011-02-03-at-1.49.08-PM.png Bills, Bills, Bills,.png Tumblr_m5psftWhKf1qiascco3_250.gif bills bills bills blonde.jpg|Bills, Bills, Bills BBBBlaine.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers